One Insane Brit
by shadowolf1511
Summary: the x-men finally meet a non-mutant superhero only problem is that he's british. rated M for language and gore and maybe stuff later on. Kitty/OC slow burner


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and the BBC except from my characters**

**A/N I except criticism but keep it fair. This will probably cross all the marvel films of the recent era but mainly X-men. I am English so all spelling and grammar will be according to the oxford English dictionary and much of the culture will be from here as well. This is a redo of my previous story but I didn't like how it was going so I changed it.**

July 2012

What is this? Two people are dead and I'm holding the gun. Hang on who am I? Who did I kill I slowly roll over the first body and see that it's a girl and then I look at her face and I remember, after a second, that her name is Chloe Williams and that she my girlfriend, sorry was my girlfriend then I think back to my past and realise I still can't remember my name. I then turn to the other body and see instantly this is a man I turn him over and as soon as I saw his face I remembered that he was a terrorist the worst kind of terrorist the I.R.A. These are the people who weren't suicide bombers and killed for a cause they wouldn't die for.

_Then I remembered what I done. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest I held the gun I apologised to her then shot her through the chest and straight through his heart. I then ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding tried but failed she died in my arms._

Back in reality I stood up tucked the pistol in my coat, making sure the safety is on and walked towards the door then out of the corner of my eye I notice a wallet on the floor I walk over to it and pick it up I look inside and see a debit card with the name Browne I realise I'll need a name so I take it as my own and I'll think of a first name later then I walk out the door and see a long black wool coat lying around on a chair I pick it up and put it on to hide the blood stains on my shirt and jeans I walk out door, and I look up at the building opposite and read the sign on it.

"Good first name that" I think to myself and walk to the nearest bank while wondering what should I do with myself considering I have no idea who I am. When I reach the bank I put in the debit card then realise I don't know the pin I look inside the wallet and find a lottery ticket and see the numbers were 1107 and realise the pin must be the same so I type in the pin and I checked the balance and see he has £10,000 in his account I then remove the card and start walking away from the bank and the work out that I need protection from someone because if stopped the IRA they won't stop until I'm dead so I make my way down to Thames house noticing that a man in a black suit and sunglasses is following me I start laughing about how obvious he is I could better so I try to prove it by stopping to look into a shop window, he stops and waits for me the amateur, I then walk inside the shop and buy a new jacket and a flat cap along with a walking stick I then walk into the changing rooms of the shop and change into the cloths, putting the old ones into the bag then I perform a hunch and slacken one side of my face so it looks like I have suffered a stroke then I walk straight past the 'suit' and into the crowd as soon as I'm sure I've lost him I walk into a café and go into some toilets change back into my old cloths, but keeping the cap, I ditch the new ones and go back on to the street when finally get to Thames house I've lost all tails on me. As soon as I walk in I get kicked onto my knees.

"Who are you" one the guards shout.

"Browne" I calmly reply "I'm here to talk to MI5"

5 minutes later.

"We have been looking for you" the person interviewing me states.

"Have you now?" I ask "by the way what does it say my name is?"

"We don't have your name just your face. We want you because someone will try to kill you soon."

"I know" I reply matter-of-factly "did you send the 'suit' to watch me."

"Yes why?"

"Because he should be fired he was easy to spot and easier to lose to frank I expected better from MI5

"I'll keep that in mind so what are we going to do with you because we can't dump you on the street because you will be killed."

"Train me"

"What?"

"Train me so I can help you"

"Train you to be what"

"As a Doctor that way I have a trade if I want to leave."

"Alright then we'll train you and you can help us if we need you."

"Can I have my SIG Sauer back?"

"Your what?"

"My pistol it's a SIG Sauer"

"You had a pistol?"

"I was searched and someone stole my SIG Sauer I got it from the IRA guy and killed him with it along with my girlfriend."

"Ohhkay."

"So what is my new bosses name." I ask.

"Harry Pearce." he reply's slyly and then leaves the room.

I then collect my thoughts and leave the room after him and when I catch up with him he's monologuing about his time in the service

"…I was seconded to MI6 in 1982 and stationed in Paris under Juliet Shaw" he continues

As he talks a man carrying a huge pile of paper walks directly towards us and Harry steps out of his way and I quickly jump aside.

"What the fucking hell." I say as I realise I've transported into a dark space where I see lots of floating molecules and I then see a template of the human body made of molecules so I start to put molecules into the right places but little did I know that I made a mistake that would save my life later on. As soon as I was done a map appeared and looked closely and it seemed that wherever I thought about it centred in on so I decided to go to the room we were headed to when I disappeared, I then appear exactly where I wanted to I then quickly glance at a my watch and realise its been 1 second since I left. I look behind me and see harry is just where I left him. I then glance at the TV in the corner "Sir," I say my eyes not leaving the TV as he walks towards me.

"How did you get here" he questioned

"No idea, but you might want to see this sir" I answer truthly. He looks and, I swear, his jaw drops because on the screen is a picture of some people climbing the statue of liberty and there being a rotating object at the top with a girl in it and bright lights coming from it.

"Fuck"

**A/N so this is my first chapter what did you think. A little joke with Harry Pearce he won't appear again. Please Favourite and Review the story so I know to continue.**


End file.
